The invention relates to an airing and drying frame having a vertical mast on which a multiple-arm extending frame is mounted.
These so-called washing umbrellas, are known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 390,863 and are extremely popular as airing and drying devices for garments and laundry. They permit a large quantity of garments and laundry items to be hung up in a small space. Even large items such as bed linens and tablecloths present no problems. Clothes line lengths up to 70 meters are not uncommon. These appliances have the particular advantage that they can be stored folded in a very small space when not in use. However, the disorderly hanging of the clothes line in the folded state is a disadvantage of these washing umbrellas. The clothes line can easily become tangled and can become soiled.